


A Very Strange Memory

by isot123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ... kind of, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isot123/pseuds/isot123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sees something... rather unexpected.<br/>AU from Snape's Worst Memory</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Strange Memory

**Author's Note:**

> *suggestive face* This was so much fun to write! Even when some of our male friends tried to make some additions in our story that were extremely disgusting (yes, even for us). And we laughed. A. Lot.
> 
> We're not trying to offend anyone and if you don't like this kind of stuff, then please be kind enough to not read it and hey, this is our first legit attempt to write a fanfic so, yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Absolutely. Fucking. Great.

It was yet another time for the _extremely fun_ Occlumency lesson with Snape. Harry dreaded every bloody second of the stupid lessons. Like double Potions wasn’t enough, now he had to see the _motherfucker_ ’s greasy face longer. Occlumency not exactly being Harry’s strong point definitely didn’t make things any better either. If it wasn’t for Dumbledore, nothing, but nothing could make him do it. Seriously, who on Earth really wanted to spend some extra time with the _motherfucking_ git? When he told people he was taking Remedial Potions (yes, that was what Snape made him tell), they looked at him with pity, saying things like "Oh, I'm sorry mate, that must be horrid.".  The lessons weren’t even doing him any good for fuck’s sake! He loathed Snape with passion _,_ he loathed Occlumency with passion and he didn’t know which one was it that he hated more. 

Snape was his very least favorite teacher in the whole school because, well, because of a fucking variety of reasons. He was unfair to start with, he always favored his own house  -- all the Slytherins were kissing his ass for fuck’s sake. He bashed his father all the time, always telling Harry how terrible he was and how much he resembled James. He was cruel, saying mean things which were about Harry and his friends most of the time.

Reluctantly, Harry went down to the dungeons; thinking of different ways to torment Snape and when he arrived, guess what?

Severus _motherfucking_ Snape wasn’t even there! The bloody nerve that greasy _motherfucker_ had! He’d always scold Harry for his tardiness (even when he was only a damn minute late) and now Snape was the late one. The only damn thing he could do was to sit on his arse and stare at the potions that gave him nausea.

30 bloody minutes.

Nothing.

The fucking bat hadn’t bothered to come and Harry was already bored to tears.

An hour.

Still no one there.

Harry was about to leave when some part of his mind weakly told him to snoop around. No. Fucking. Way. Snape would probably tie his eyeballs with his vocal cords if he caught him red handed.

But… Damn, it was a little too tempting. There _must_ have been something Snape hid from people, being all mysterious. Not that Snape was going to show up anyway. Yes, yes he definitely had to snoop around. Harry wanted to humiliate the _motherfucker_ so badly, which certainly didn’t make it easier for him to resist the temptation.

Standing up, he moved silently just in case someone came. Adrenaline rushed in his body and his excitement grew as he walked. Harry’s heart was beating so fast that he could hear the thumping sound audibly. He was looking through Snape’s potions and it only made him feel more obnoxious, for there was some _really_ weird shit in that chamber and now that he was wary of smelling most of them after making the _great_ mistake of sniffing a white stuff that he thought to be horse cum (he _really really_ hoped not; even _Snape_ wasn’t that perverted), he was even more nauseated.

  
After passing through the part of the chamber that looked like a scene from a horror movie, he was distracted by a streak of light and he looked towards it. There was an object that looked like a bowl and there were some bottles that contained a kind of a black liquid on top of it. The bowl-like object was somehow familiar with the pearly bluish white liquid swirling in it. Scrutinizing for a while, he recognized the object was a pensieve. A-ha! Now, _this_ was the kind of evidence he was looking for. He probably stored all the private memories here; the ones he didn’t want anyone to see. This was very intriguing. Harry randomly picked a tube and poured it down in the swirling fluid. As he dipped his head in, the gloomy dungeons disappeared and suddenly, he was at another place and in another time.

The place... it was quite recognizable. There were four-poster beds and red and gold curtains on the windows. The place was a dorm room and it was very much like the Gryffindor boys’ dorm that he would have thought it actually was, if he hadn’t seen the colorful bras hanging around. Hey, this place he was in was the Gryffindor girls’ dorm! He had never been in the girls’ dorm. Harry got very excited at the thought -- it would be a lie if he said he wasn’t curious. But what the actual fuck did Snape, a Slytherin, would do in the fucking Gryffindor girls’ dorm? Maybe watching some girls and wank?

Wait...

was this a memory of Snape… wanking?

Merlin, _no._

_***_

After roaming in the dorm for a while, he realized the dorm wasn’t exactly vacated. It was dark; save the little spark of light shining on a bed. There was a girl, a red haired one, reading a book. He couldn’t exactly see the title; it didn’t matter though -- Harry was never a book person anyway.

Snape was walking towards the bed she laid on. Harry followed him and she faced the red haired girl.

Wait a minute….

Was that?

No. It was not….

It could not be…

Oh dear Merlin, it was, yes it indeed was his very own _mother._

* * *

 

**Snape POV (back to 1977)**

Severus preferred the school without its inhabitants and since it was Christmas, _thank Merlin,_ nearly everyone was at home. The breaks were a great chance for him to study potions in the dungeons without being disturbed, for it was difficult to find that kind of time during the year. Potions was like a sanctuary for Severus; not only he was amazed by the power of them, it was also something he was exceptionally good at and most importantly, something he loved. 

It had been more than an hour since he started working on his potions book, experimenting and finding shortcuts. Severus just couldn’t focus — even  brewing the simplest potion was like an impossible task. He never got distracted while working on it but, hell, right now he couldn’t think of anything but _her._

It destroyed him, oh how it tore his insides apart to see _his_ Lily with that fucking wanker. Potter was always shoving their nauseatingly perfect relationship up his throat, just so he could remember the gut wrenching lake incident. It was making him see what he had lost, and could never gain again. Merlin knew how he wanted to torment the son of a bitch and oh yes, he knew what to do very well once he’d come to that part of his life. He had been contemplating it for seven fucking years.

He ran his hands through his hair. He knew, oh yes he knew, it was not healthy, the way he wanted her so much, too much. He was tired of fucking different girls everytime, who were doing it just because the other boys were not, they were a good solution if you wanted some release but they would bore you after you went through all of them. Severus knew he was not a handsome boy, he wasn’t even remotely charming or cute. It was a known for a fact that Severus Snape was one of the ugliest boys in Hogwarts. He was also silent, isolated, socially awkward and rude. _Oh, you wouldn’t know how much of a turn on was that to horny girls._ _He could surely get a lot of pussy_.

Without even noticing it, his feet led him upstairs to the Gryffindor Tower. It was a good thing he knew the castle like the back of his hand with all the passageways, so going to the Gryffindor Common Room without being noticed was just a piece of cake to him.

The real problem was getting into the dorms. Lily used to tell him the password all the time, but now that they weren’t friends anymore, he had no damn clue. Though he was sure those fucking Gryffindors must have had some stupid ass remark as a password.

Severus had no fucking idea what he was going to do once he got there. He tried to think of something, going through the options he had. He _had_ to find something. It was _Lily_ he was running to, after all. He knew his Slytherin mind could find something cunning and smart enough.

He walked rapidly, jumping to every little sound echoing from the dark walls of the grim and narrow halls. The movements of the fire shadowed on the walls, tricking Severus to think someone was around.

He still hadn’t an idea of what he was going to do. _Think Severus think!_ This shouldn’t have been as hard as it is to him, for he had overcame much more challenging problems in the past. 

The entry to the Gryffindor common room looked nothing like a door, it was a rectangular frame containing a firm looking fat lady in it. 

“Hi lady... erm...  I forgot the password for the door, can you please do me a favor and open the door? You see, I am a sweet and innocent Gryffindor first year and I need to do my homework so that I can be a great student and kiss the dear headmaster’s ass.”

“Are you sure you are a Gryffindor, my child?” 

_Bollocks. The old cunt didn’t buy it._

“Lady, I am really sorry that I am keeping you from your … erm… beauty sleep, but I really need to get in. Professor Dumbledore is waiting for me with his bare arse.”

Really Severus? Beauty sleep? Dumbledore with his bare arse? 

“Language!” 

“Look woman, there is a pretty little pussy that is waiting for my cock and I have been waiting for this bloody moment for seven years. 

Seven. Fucking. Years. Do you hear me? I started wanking when I was 10 for fuck’s sake 10! Which fucking 10 year old wanks? Do you have any damn idea how bloody pathetic that is, 10 years old, boys called their dicks pee pee’s when they were at that age. So I am begging you to open the bloody door.”

_MERLIN’S BOLLOCKS!! Why the actual fuck did I say that to the fucking Fat Lady of Gryffindor? Think of something Severus for fuck’s sake, think!_

“I know some... erm... frames that can provide your… you know… needs. Heard of  Mr. Roberts? Down in the dungeons, quite a looker must I say. Rumour has it he has a quite skillful tongue, you know. They tell that women love it when he gives head. If you give me what I want, dear Fat Lady, I think I can help you with that pathetic and nonexistent sex life of yours. Is that a deal?” 

“You have no idea how much I’ve waited for this, boy. You are indeed a little angel, or a devil should I say, COME ON IN!”

_Yessss!_


End file.
